tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185933
After a quick rinse after their rather intense fucking, both the crocodile lady and the human stood naked in the corner drying off, holding each other in a warm embrace. “Oh, look at that!” Gretta gripped Todd's already hard cock in her hand. “Ready to go again, monkey!” “No, no! Stop distracting me!” He laughed. “There's science to do!” “Pfft, science.” Gretta rolled her eyes, and tossed Todd the coveralls from the hook. “Says the guy with no fucking pants and a hard dick.” “A shame, really, but we can play later.” Todd laughed, covering his shame. Both croc and human laughed at the ridiculous tent in his new coveralls before that faded. “Okay.” Gretta stretched. “Well, are you done with me, then?” “Not yet.” Todd looked over his new pal and considered. “I mean, I can't exactly go around the zoo with a humanoid crocodile beside me, right?” “Sure you can. Anybody says anything I'll snap their ugly monkey faces off.” Gretta growled. “Okay, see, that's going to get us in trouble.” Todd chuckled. “Stupid monkey rules.” Gretta feigned disgust, tail swaying playfully. “What if I make you smaller?” Todd offered. “I could carry you in my pocket.” Gretta blinked and put her hand on her hip, eyes narrowing. “I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?” “It's not like I won't be able to grow you back.” Todd smiled. “And speaking of which...” “What?” Gretta raised her eye ridges in alarm as Todd raised the remote. He typed for a minute and then Gretta jolted as she felt something happening. She looked over herself in alarm and noticed she was raising... she was getting taller! “I liked you when you were bigger than me.” Todd grinned, approaching the croc and hugging her chest as she raised and stretched back up to her former height, and then began to grow beyond it. “Oh, hell!” Gretta grinned, snapping her jaws together flatly and smiling. “Yeah! Yeah!” She seemed to blush under her eyes again as she stood a full head over Todd and kept going, the top of her head tucked into her chest, unable to reach her neck, and arms held tightly around her waist. When it stopped, Gretta's head bumped the ceiling and she gasped, realizing she wasn't just taller, she had grown bigger and shapelier. “There we go.” Todd stared up at her, grinning. “That's much better.” “Yeahhh.” Gretta looked down at her rear, noting a longer tail and shapelier ass, to say nothing of her legs. “Part 2 is starting.” Todd said simply. “Huh?” Gretta looked down again, and then gasped as she saw pure strength flowing into her body. Her muscles were getting tighter, audibly stretching her form, and her lean body was soon thickened with shapely muscle. She was still feminine, not too bulky, but damn was she strong and athletic now. She even had a tight reptilian six pack, which Todd was stroking gently. The crocodile gaped at herself and posed, flexing her arms, slapping her tail against her legs and grinning at her overall heft. “Oh, Todd... this is a huge turn on. I'm so big... and strong.” “And now part 3.” Todd grinned. “More?” Gretta looked down at her little human changer, and grinned. “What did you do, naughty monkey?” That soon became obvious. Gretta's eyes widened as two spots on her chest began to darken and come to a point. Before too long those little bumps began to raise into little points, and behind that the flesh behind them began to inflate, round and firm. “Todd!” Gretta cried. “You put tits on a reptile!” Todd laughed maniacally, watching Gretta's shocked face. “Why did you give me tits?!” She gaped, watching her chest fill out into proper shapely breasts, just as big as the rest of her and covered in the same scales, save for two very light coloured nipples. “I like tits.” Todd grinned, stepping back and admiring the entire crocodile woman, seeing her finely chiseled curves and massively strong body. The big boobs were just the icing on the cake. A little hunched over from all her growth, Gretta leaned down and flashed her tits, shaking them. “Like 'em, monkey?” She said seductively. “Yes.” Todd grinned, feeling his bulge returning. “Good.” Gretta smiled. “Then I like 'em.” Standing as tall as she could again in a cramped space, the now giant big breasted crocodile woman waited patiently. “So, science?” “Ah, yes. Well, now you're too big to leave the room. So.” “Ugh.” Gretta rolled her eyes. “Okay. Down I go, I guess.” “I promise I'll put you back to this size after.” Todd winked. “Maybe even bigger.” “That could be fun.” Gretta grinned. “I like big.”